


【hpss】「碎片」—「刺破」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Top Harry, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: *「碎片」的第二篇*莉莉和教授友情设定*真的是hpss*这篇没什么值得警告的真的没想到会有人看！竟然还点赞了！所以我之后会同步更新到这边的qaq





	【hpss】「碎片」—「刺破」

他毫无疑问翘了与莉莉的约会，一整个下午都在为自己处理伤口，它们愈合的很慢，而且足以震撼到观看它们的人。所以莉莉没有太生他的气，只是在见到斯内普后一声惊叹。

【你的父亲又打你了？】

然后迅速原谅了他的爽约。但是斯内普拿不出第二件礼物来，那个珐琅发卡已经让他动用了自己私藏起来的所有工资。他准备在莉莉十一岁生日时再补上今年的这份礼物，他为此努力工作。

在这一年里，他了解到了更多的事情，比如那位青涩少年送出鲜花只是为了玩弄爱情，那位阔太太实际上是个贩售毒品的商人，那位老太太则经营着红灯区里的一间房子，里面的女人提供给男人们他们需要的。斯内普发现自己的蜜糖变了质，里面还和着毒药。他不想再关心这些，他就只是工作，日复一日的。说是为了补给莉莉那份消失的礼物，但更像是给自己无望的生活找一个盼头。

他的计划在他十一岁生日这天被打破，一只猫头鹰在大白天飞进他的房间，那时他的父亲因为前一夜的酩酊大醉，正在客厅的沙发上，他曾和那个陌生男人交合的地方酣睡。斑纹猫头鹰带来一个牛皮纸信封，是斯内普从未经历过的顺滑触感。他倍感荣幸地拆开那封信，逐字逐句地认真阅读，就像对待他的工资账单那样。他把那封信翻来覆去地看了许多次，直到夕阳西下，天边烧起绮丽的火烧云。他手心的汗浸透了信纸。

那是他的入学通知书。

 

 

时隔多年，斯内普已经是霍格沃茨的魔药教授了，他坚称自己深爱着莉莉·伊万丝，无论是在面对着伏地魔还是邓布利多。

他有时候会回想起自己的学生时代，为了掩盖同龄男生挑衅带来的兴奋感，他说自己是喜欢莉莉的，不啻于表现出对她的狂热。即使他知道他们没有结果。但总好过被人揭穿他自我厌恶的真实性取向，还有一些见不得人的性癖。霍格沃茨图书馆的藏书异常丰富，所以他很轻易就能找到一些心理方面的参考书籍。古怪的性癖源自于他悲惨的童年时光，而性取向则是与生俱来，抹不掉的。所以，他选择给自己捏造一个憧憬对象，这对自小就擅长说谎的他来说轻而易举。

这个习惯，斯内普一直保持到现在，还大有带到坟墓里的趋势。

他被邓布利多要求教授哈利·波特大脑封闭术，虽然他极不情愿，但碍于他自己说过的对莉莉的执念，他答应下来了。

地点就在他的办公室，阴冷潮湿，架子上摆放着成排的令人恶心的动物节肢，玻璃罐里用奇怪的药汁浸泡着草药，光是周围绿色的奇异烛光就足够营造出毛骨悚然的氛围了。斯内普很满意，但他不会承认自己是故意的，他巴不得把波特吓跑呢，毕竟他只是为了自圆其说才把教导他这件事答应下来的。

至于打败黑魔王，他并没有多大兴趣，反正邓布利多已经安排好了一切。其中包括，伟大白巫师邓布利多的死亡（这是必须的，为了马尔福家继承人的灵魂不受侵害），双面间谍斯内普的死亡（邓布利多说不一定，但斯内普坚持自己逃不过去），救世主哈利·波特的死亡（他是黑魔王的魂器，所以他的牺牲也是必须的），命运已经悄然为他们三位掘好了坟墓，只剩下死神的引路了。

所以他现在，只需要按照邓布利多安排下的轨迹，老老实实的走下去，最后携着他阴暗的小秘密躺进棺材里。

就目前状况来说，他很满意。

夜幕降临，波特如约而至。五年级的他还是要矮一些，不过硬朗的面部线条已经显露出他未来的俊美，如果他能活到那时候的话。不得不说，斯内普还是相当喜欢波特的那双绿眼的，它们的确华美且罕见，尤其是配上他乌黑卷曲的头发，更显出其明亮耀眼。如果他没有和莉莉扯上关系，他恐怕会出于私心每年多给他来几个禁闭，在地窖下他的办公室里。但他是莉莉的儿子，出于对故友的尊敬，他不想对波特出手。

哈利好奇地眨眼，嘴里咕哝出一句，教授晚上好，实实在在地表达出了他对斯内普的讨厌。

斯内普回给他一个假笑。

【波特先生，我希望你已经准备好了。】

艰难的训练开始了，就像斯内普预料的那样，哈利完全抵挡不住他的摄魂取念，他的记忆就像一本摊开的书，大大方方地迎接斯内普的审阅。斯内普毫不避讳地一页页翻阅，看他和拉文克劳学院的那个东方女生搞暧昧，他们接吻，然后又分开。看他悲惨的不亚于自己的童年生活，内心生出一丝悲悯来。看他在魁地奇中抓到金色飞贼力挽狂澜，格兰芬多最终捧得奖杯而归。不得不说，这种行为满足了他内心深处窥探别人隐私的阴暗心理。

很快，车轮战让哈利疲倦不堪。相反斯内普乐在其中，喷洒着他早已恭候多时的毒液。哈利的回应是毫无威慑力的瞪视。

【继续，波特，继续，你要学会防护。】

斯内普干巴巴地说。

又半个小时的训练过后，斯内普让他离开了，叮嘱他回去后再多加练习，哈利跺着脚走了。

接下来几天的训练里，哈利勉强学会了反抗，但在斯内普熟稔的摄魂取念下，完全没用。

随着课程的进展，斯内普挖出的波特的记忆也越来越劲爆。

有一次，他竟然挖出了哈利第一次自泄的回忆，那天晚上他尴尬地提前结束了课程，好让男孩回去自行修补他破碎的羞耻心。为什么他这么和善？梅林啊，你没瞧见那小兔崽子一副被吓死的样子，都快哭出来了吗！

而这天晚上，他们像往常一样训练。斯内普想知道为什么波特还没有厌烦这种日子，为什么波特还没有向邓布利多提出请求，好让课程结束。他照常挥动魔杖念下摄魂取念的咒语，他在波特回忆的隧道中畅通无阻。接着，他看到了。

小学时的波特被他同班的人破口大骂，他们说他是个孤儿，他们蜂拥而上，扒下他的裤子——

这个回忆霎时刺痛了斯内普，让他回想起自己的那天，他没有继续看下去，他开始慌乱匆忙想要中断两人的连接，却听到了一个声音。

【盔甲护身——！】

一道银白色的光芒打来，斯内普来不及反抗，就任由波特成功反弹了他的摄魂取念，开始浏览他的大脑。就在上一刻，他才刚把自己最不堪的回忆提到记忆的最浅层，所以现在正在被波特欣赏的——

【够了！】

强大的魔压骤地释放开来，在屋子中央掀起一场小型风暴，邻近架子上的玻璃罐全被卷到空中，魔压气流荡开后噼里啪啦地碎了一地。哈利被强劲的飓风震到桌子旁，整个人摔在地上，额头磕到桌角上。他还晕乎着，一股力量把他从地上揪起来，就像揪起一只野兔。斯内普怒火中烧，拽着他的袍子把他拖到办公室门前摔出去。

哈利甚至来不及揉他额角的淤青，就听到斯内普的吼声。

【滚出去，波特——听着，我不管你是在哪儿学来的这种肮脏的小办法，总而言之你的课程结束了！】

办公室的大木门摔在哈利的鼻尖上。稍后，门外传来波特匆匆逃离地窖的脚步声。

完美。这是斯内普对今晚给出的评判。烦人的波特，成功地废除了以后的课程，用他的自作聪明。

斯内普发完火后给自己来了杯珍藏的巴塞洛，为了纪念他脱离苦海。


End file.
